Caries
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Ranpo no le temía a los tratamientos de Yosano, después de todo, era el único (además del jefe) que no los recibía. Oh, pero el odontólogo era otra cosa.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

**Advertencia: **Relación establecida.

* * *

**Caries  
**—✽—

—¡Ay! —una voz exclamó adolorida, el dueño no era otro que Ranpo Edogawa, detective maestro al cual su paleta de caramelo acababa de agredirlo.

Kunikida y Tanizaki, quienes se encontraban en ese momento en la oficina con él se quedaron inmóviles, rígidos. Habían escuchado perfectamente ese "ay" y la doctora Yosano estaba justo…

—¿Qué pasó?

La puerta de la clínica de la agencia se abrió casi de inmediato, como si la doctora hubiese estado esperando pegada a la puerta, esperando por un llanto o algún signo de que alguien se había lastimado. Los tres hombres dieron un brinco en sus asientos. Ninguno parecía tener el valor para hablar, ni Tanizaki ni Kunikida querían echar al agua a Ranpo y Ranpo… no quería saber qué haría Yosano si se enteraba.

Pero Yosano era más astuta, no solo eso, reconocía los llantos de cada uno de sus colegas, especialmente de uno de ellos.

—Ranpo —le llamó sonriendo, mientras se acercaba, con cada sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo Kunikida y Tanizaki se tensaban. El de sombrero se encogió en su lugar e infló los mofletes—. ¿Qué pasó?

Le habló con dulzura, con ese tono que normalmente conseguía hacer que Ranpo le dijera o hiciera lo que ella le pedía. Incluso en ese momento se podía ver un destello de duda en sus expresión cuando la escuchó, pero luego de meditarlo, se reafirmó en su silencio.

—Ranpo —insistió ella.

—Nada. No pasó nada —Ranpo habló demasiado apresurado por intentar negar cualquier suposición de Yosano, ella no había terminado de decir su nombre y él ya estaba a la defensiva.

Eso le daba de qué especular.

Yosano además de ser médica era detective, y además de detective era la novia del hombre que con un puchero trataba de escurrirse de sus preguntas, es decir, lo conocía muy bien. Ranpo normalmente no tenía problemas en decirle que se había lastimado, después de todo, ella no era tan brusca ni sádica con él como lo era con los demás; nunca le había dado su "tratamiento especial". Las heridas de Ranpo eran las únicas que trataba con una gasa y alcohol, él era el único de la agencia (además del jefe, por supuesto) que no había conocido el filo de su hacha aún. Esto, sumado a la cantidad de dulces sobre su escritorio, llevó a Yosano a una conclusión.

—Abre la boca, Ranpo.

—No quiero.

—Ranpo.

—¡No quiero! —insistió él infantilmente.

Ella por su parte se quedó en silencio, mirándole con una gran seriedad. Él supo en ese momento que quizás no debió haberle gritado, solo se estaba exponiendo más y más.

—Ranpo —volvió a decir su nombre, él desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, girando en su silla para no verla a la cara—. Por favor.

Silencio. Era extraño ver a Yosano y a Ranpo discutir, después de todo, ella tendía a ceder con facilidad a los caprichos de éste, y como Yosano no pedía demasiadas cosas, Ranpo no encontraba ningún problema en hacer lo que ella quería.

Pero ese día había algo diferente en el aire, Ranpo sabía que había algo importante en juego si cedía y Yosano quería lo suficiente al joven como para quedarse ahí plantada hasta que le hiciese caso.

Y sucedió. Y es que, con el tiempo, Ranpo había perdido la capacidad de decirle "no" a Yosano.

Lentamente, refunfuñando y de mala gana, abrió la boca. Al instante, el respaldar de su silla chocó contra su escritorio, tenía a Yosano prácticamente sobre él y una paleta de helado invadía su boca.

—N-nosotros ya nos vamos —informó Tanizaki desde la puerta de la agencia, parecía que Kunikida se le había adelantado en la huida.

—Suerte, muchachos —se despidió la doctora sin prestarles mucha atención.

Yosano era médica, no odontóloga, pero no necesitaba tener el título para saber que la dentadura de Ranpo necesitaba atención casi inmediata.

_—Iojano_ —llamó Ranpo, su lengua estaba siendo empujada hacia abajo por la paleta, la doctora de la agencia analizaba su cavidad bucal—. _Io ejka ka maa..._

—¿Que no está tan mal? ¡Tus dos molares inferiores están agujerados! La sarna rodea tus caninos… ¡Ranpo, esto debe doler un montón —le reprendió. Él solo la miró como un niño pequeño que no sabía qué responder a su madre—. Nos vamos al odontólogo ya mismo.

El niño pequeño que no sabía que responder se alteró, abrió los ojos y casi la empujó, sacudiéndose y tratando de librarse como un gato al que habían rociado con agua.

—¡No! ¡No necesito al odontólogo! —de alguna forma, consiguió zafarse y puso la silla como una barrera entre los dos—. Tú puedes curar mis muelas, ¿no?

Era casi adorable.

—¿Desde cuándo el odontólogo es más temible que yo? —inquirió ella enarcando una ceja, con expresión ofendida que camuflaba su diversión.

—Desde que el tratamiento contra las caries me va a imposibilitar comer dulces como parte del proceso —respondió Ranpo valientemente—. Prefiero una solución rápida, efectiva y sin daños colaterales.

—Si lo pensaste tanto —habló Yosano con toda la paciencia del mundo—, ¿por qué no me buscaste antes? Es claro que te diste cuenta del daño de tus dientes con anterioridad.

—Porque… —apretó los labios, bajando el tono de voz— te negarías y me llevarías al odontólogo de todas formas.

Ella, con las manos en la cintura le miró con un poco de sorpresa y luego con ternura. Seguramente él ya era consciente de que ella no era capaz de quebrarle la quijada y arrancarle los dientes uno por uno para darle un tratamiento dental.

—Ay Ranpo… —le dijo con una risita mientras disminuía el espacio entre ellos, no importándole la silla cuando fue a acariciarle la mejilla— que bien me conoces.

.-

Ranpo no le hablaba a Yosano desde entonces. Tampoco podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Le habían sacado las muelas y le habían puesto otras, las anteriores habían quedado inutilizables y aunque Yosano podría haberle dado dientes nuevos no lo hizo.

Esa era su forma de castigarlo, creía él.

—Deja de mirarme así —le pidió Yosano, suspirando mientras bajaba el periódico que estaba leyendo—. Fue por tu propio bien.

Ranpo, sentado sobre una camilla en forma de indio, infló las mejillas mirando a otro lado en respuesta. Resopló.

Estaban los dos solos en la agencia, era temprano después de todo. Para desgracia de Ranpo, Fukuzawa le había ordenado obedecer a Yosano y seguirla a donde ésta fuera, hace un par de días eso no le habría molestado y ni siquiera habría necesitado una orden para hacerlo, pero la razón de este comando era porque Yosano estaba encargada de vigilar que no comiera más dulces hasta que sus encías se adaptaran a sus nuevos molares.

No había comido dulces en 85 horas, 34 minutos y contando.

—¿Entiendes que habría sido el doble de doloroso si yo lo hacía? —inquirió ella, Ranpo no le miró, continuaba con la boca cerrada—. Además, esto te va a enseñar a cuidarte, a veces necesitamos de procesos largos y extenuantes para poder aprender una o dos cosas. En esta ocasión fueron tus dientes, ¿y si se te subían los niveles de azúcar? ¿Y si te da diabetes?

Las palabras de Yosano empezaban a clavarle como flechas. Ella había estado muy campante con su victoria de haberle hecho aceptar el plan dental, Ranpo, en su derrota, le miraba con fiereza y enojo infantil, algo que ella encontraba divertido y hasta tierno. Pero dejaba de serlo cuando él se empeñaba tanto en meterse en el papel de víctima. Él comprendió, por sus palabras serias y cargadas de preocupación, que no estaba mofándose ni regodeándose. Estaba genuinamente angustiada.

Como si fuera un cachorro, giró su cabeza en torno a ella con lentitud.

Yosano no sonreía, esperaba una respuesta sincera, era claro que a diferencia de él, se estaba tomando su salud en serio. Él cambió su postura, dejando de verse enojado y ahora parecía arrepentido. No le gustaba verla de esa forma, le gustaba verla sonreír incluso si era para mofarse de él.

—Lo siento.

Era difícil sacar esas palabras de Ranpo, normalmente él no se disculpaba con nadie, por eso, cuando lo hacía eran en ocasiones especiales y un tanto difícil para él. Pero había sido honesto, Yosano sonrió finalmente.

—¿Sigues enojado?

Quería decir que sí, pero no, en efecto, estar enojado con Yosano era muy difícil en especial cuando estaba adolorido y todo lo que quería era ser mimado por ella. Mucho menos cuando ella le sonreía así.

—Me duele —se quejó en un puchero.

Ella reprimió una risa, entendiendo lo que él quería, aproximándose para poder sentarse con él en la camilla, dispuesta a dejarle recostar su cabeza en sus piernas para acariciar su cabello. Pero, algo la frenó.

—Ranpo… Abre la boca.

Él palideció, sudando.

Yosano había sentido un aroma dulce venir de él. No podía ser…

—Ranpo Edogawa —insistió ella, cambiando su actitud gentil por un tono sombrío.

El maldito tenía un caramelo en la boca. ¡¿Y cuándo lo hizo?! Quiso escapar pero en un ágil movimiento él ya estaba recostado en la camilla con Yosano sobre él, agarrándose de las muñecas sin darle espacio a una salida.

—Escupe —Ranpo negó con la cabeza—, ¡escupe! El caramelo te puede infectar las encías.

Volvió a negar con más vehemencia. El brillo en los ojos de la doctora se tornó un poco más peligroso.

—Si así lo pides.

Ranpo esperó a que le pinchara las mejillas dándole en donde le dolía para que abriera la boca, pero en su lugar, recibió un beso. No era lo que había esperado.

La mujer de cabello azabache movía sus labios con lentitud sobre los de él, Ranpo, confundido y embelesado, terminó sucumbiendo y cerró los ojos, correspondiendo al beso de Yosano.

Ella, le acariciaba con suavidad, las manos que apresaban las muñecas del detective le soltaron con caricias, una entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, la otra, se dirigió hacia su pecho. El tacto con Yosano siempre le causaba sensaciones más dulces que cualquier caramelo, en parte sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero el caramelo que estaba en su boca dejó de importarle cuando ella empezó a seducirlo con aquel beso que aumentaba de nivel.

Ella se separó apenas, para tomar un poco de aire y él sintió el aliento de la doctora, mentado, sobre su piel. Los labios de Yosano apresaron el labio inferior de Ranpo en un suave mordisco que finalmente terminó convenciéndolo de abrir la boca para profundizar el beso y claro que ella lo hizo, con suavidad para no herirle a sabiendas que estaba sensible.

Ranpo sintió como ella jugaba con el caramelo que estaba en su boca, no hizo mucho para detenerla cuando… Se separó. Repentinamente.

Y le había robado el caramelo.

—A la próxima —le dijo ella, mirándolo muy de cerca—. No voy a quitarte el dulce tan amablemente.

Con esta advertencia, se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y volvió a su lugar. Ranpo se quedó un instante en la misma posición en la que ella lo había dejado antes de erguirse apresurado.

—¡Yosanooooo! —sollozó— ¡Si haces eso solo querré comer más dulces!

—Suerte consiguiendo más dulces bajo mi supervisión —le dijo casi desinteresada con los ojos en el periódico nuevamente.

Ranpo se llevó una mano inmediatamente al bolsillo de su chaleco… no estaba la caja de dulces que había conseguido camuflar. ¡Ella se la había quitado durante el beso! ¡No era justo!

—Eres mala.

—Seré mala pero sé qué es lo mejor para ti.

—… ¿Y mis mimos?

—¿Hmmm? ¿No acabo de darte un buen mimo hace un minuto? —inquirió ella sin mirarle realmente— Además, te has portado mal.

Ranpo se mostró devastado. ¿Podía ese día ser peor? Se echó sobre la camilla para mirar al techo en miseria. No solo le dolía la boca, le habían robado sus dulces, le negaban mimos, sino que Yosano le había ilusionado muy cruelmente y en parte, lo peor, es que sabía que era su culpa.

La doctora le miró de reojo, ocultando una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza, saboreando el caramelo de miel.


End file.
